Flavor Of Forbidden Fruits
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Malik Ishtar begins to realize that maybe…just maybe...the forbidden fruit is the sweetest…(One Sided MalikXIshizu) RR, NO FLAMES!


Yea! Yet another new fic, this one being a little different from my usual style. This…is MalikXIshizu (One sided…I must state that now). I love how this story started, and if it sounds a bit like Angel Sanctuary lacking of the magical powers and angels, then you guessed right! ::Turns into Shuichi:: Here's the treasure casket! XD! Anyway…please, no flames…I'll just cry…::Whimpers already:: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…::Sniffles:: Santa..WHY?!

"Flavor of Forbidden Fruits"

**Chapter 1: Sweet **

I am a sinner, that I won't deny, and most likely, I'll be going to Hell to burn with all of those else who deserve a fate such as that. I am one who has fallen from the grace of whatever God is up there, but I don't really care. Fate is the one who has cruelly put me in this position that I am stuck in…or maybe it was my own want to be condemned. I don't think I will ever know to the full extent the reason why, but I do know that I am destined to rot in the deepest, darkest corner of Hell, with only the hollow darkness as my companion.

It has been a while since I could finally admit to myself why I'm damned, though deep inside, I knew all along. But, when it seems to write, how can it be so wrong? I have never understood the warped morals and the assign pretext that the world around me is fixated upon, that if you do not obey, God will smite you, and you will be forever condemned to total damnation. They give their minions a lot of hope by threatening them with Satan's wrath, though who is to say that we aren't around walking amongst Hell, and we were the ones who had stripped the angels of their fluffy ashen wings and grounded them until they die, withered and helpless. Who is to say that Heaven is only but a few footsteps away, but those footsteps are those unreachable. Whatever the case may be, I feel as if I am already in hell, because of this pain inside my heart, a pain that has been eating me alive since the days of young.

I remember now, the first day the sinful thought struck me. It was so subtle, so cleverly placed, but a beautiful thought at that. I remember being back in my home country of Egypt, Ra had run its' course and returned back to the sky, spreading its wings of resonating light amongst the land, though I hadn't gotten a chance to see the beautiful sight, no, because my father locked me and my family away. 'As was the fate of a tomb keeper.' like a broken record, he would constantly repeat, and I grew tired of those words, but I could not object. The fate of the Ishtar family was preset, and I only wished to erase the already determined and decide my own future. A futile wish, a meaningless effort. I sat in small bedroom, resting my back against the cold stone. Restlessly, I sighed, for my brother Odion was no where in sight. He usually was the only thing that soothed my immense boredom. Father was but doing what a parent usually does, something a child should and would never know. So, I was alone, or so I thought.

"Malik?" Called a voice from the hall as I lifted my violet eyes to trace the doorframe. There she was, my elder sister, Ishizu. She looked just like my mother, Ra rest her soul, long ebony hair wore straight down and azure eyes that seemed to stare endlessly into absolutely nothing. She was the exact mirror image of my mother, and I, my father.

As she peered into my room and spotted me, she smiled softly and stepped silently into my room. As she spoke, I realized how soft her voice was, how delicately she pronounced each and every word. "Little brother, would you like to go on an adventure today?" She knew of my wish to escape from this stone prison, so eagerly, I nodded my head.

"Of course, big sister! But, where can we go?" Perplexed by the glimmer of mischievous intent in her eyes, I approached her and she extended her tanned hand to me. I looked at it for a few moments and placed my hand in hers. I couldn't believe how soft they were. They felt like the finest silk, hand woven by the Gods. She wrapped her rather slender fingers around my slightly smaller hand and guided me out with a quickened pace. I followed best I could behind her, trying to keep up with her strides. "Ishizu, slow down! Your legs are longer then mine!" I whined as we raced through the labyrinthine passages of the dark hole we called a home. How horrid it was not to see the…

Light, such beautiful light that stung my eyes. I had drifted in thought, which allowed my sister to lead me up the stone stairs and push away the only thing that kept me and my family out of Ra's celestial glow. I eyed my sister with a shocked expression as she pulled me up and out of our home, if you could call it that, as I quickly brought me arm up to rest on my forehead, blocking my sight from Ra's glorious smile, waiting for my eyes to adjust. When they did adjust to the radiant light, the first thing I saw was my sister's smile, which almost mocked the sun in its brilliance.

"Well?" She giggled out, seeing my excitement. I looked up at the sky and admired how blue it was, how the clouds looked like cotton and how beautifully they complimented each other. I looked around to see that this sky lasted endlessly, and I then peered over to my sister, who seemed to have pieces of the sky in her eyes. I shook myself out of my daze and took slow, careful steps around the land so new to me, even though I'd been living among it for eleven years now It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "What do you think little brother? Are you up for one of our adventures?" I squealed and threw my arms around her, cuddling my face into her chest, which I realize now was rather wrong for me to have done so.

That day we went out into the city was a day I would never forget. We had so much fun, and I never wanted the day to end, though as sad as it had been, it did. Ra was just falling back into his nightly slumber as my sister and I retreated home. The sights I saw there still haunt me, and will continue to until the end of time.

My father, a strong man with thick arms and powerful hands, had my adopted brother, Odion, at his mercy. A sickening crack of the whip deafened my ears as I saw Odion on his knees, murmuring in pain. The look across my father's face was one of unbridled rage, hatred as the whip continued to lash against Odion's back. My face contorted with horror and fresh tears, as my sister only laid a comforting hand upon my back. I wrenched my body away and approached my father, the one who was viciously beating my brother, my friend. I felt my fists trembled, my entire body surging with a power I have never felt before…and that's all I could remember…

The next thing I knew, I felt the sting of tears and warm arms around me, those of Odion. Even thought his wrists were tightly bound, he still found a way to hold onto me. I heard my sister crying, and I tried to further examine the situation, but a shrill plea from Odion of 'Don't look!' withdrew any further thoughts. I would soon realize that I had clenched the Millennium Rod, an item I was destined to have, in my hands and with that weapon, I had slain my own father. No, no, I told myself, this couldn't be true. I was just re-watching a dream over and over again, stuck is fast forward. I could never escape from the screams, the cries, and acrid scent of my father's spilt blood.

All of the commotion seemed to end when I left. I was only eleven, but I knew enough to try and forget the past, the past that seemed unreal. I left our underground sanctuary, and I ran. I ran as far as my legs would carry me until I collapses, surrounded by the cool sands. It was a beautiful feeling, to be held on all sides, to feel as if nothing could surpass the feeling of being caressed. Wait…I had then realized that it was not the cool grip of the sand that took me to a place of warmth and security…but it was my sister. When I had finally come to, I didn't exactly know where I was, nor did I care at the moment, because the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a set of azure orbs looking back at me and a soft smile.

"Hello, brother." She hummed softly, dabbing a wet cloth against my forehead. I didn't reply, only blinked my eyes a few times before trying to shift, cringing in pain. My sister's smiled grew and she but chuckled. "Persistent you are, my brother. Don't move. You've had a long night, and the fear that you wouldn't survive was haunting us." Leaning down slightly, she cleared a rebellious strand of my hair to the side. "But, you're with us now." When she said 'us', I looked to the side and saw Odion who wore a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back as again, I tried to rise but was only grounded by Ishizu. "Please, brother, just rest. Close your eyes." I obeyed, and everything after that was just one giant blur.

After that, I just tried to forgot who sweetly my sister spoke to me, and told me that I did nothing wrong when I knew that what I had done was unforgivable, and my thoughts even now are of the same degree. She had consoled me when she knew, saw that I had killed our father, but I swear, Ra…it wasn't me. I know it…but even then, when she knew that inside was a killer, she still embraced me the same way and still stroked my hair the same way and still smiled the same way. In this world where everything around me constantly would change, like a horrifying kaleidoscope where each vision was more frightening then the next, I could always look to my dear, sweet sister and know that everything would be okay. I just never realized how quickly I would have grown to depend on her smile, her sweet, sweet smile.

( According to most sites, Marik (Malik's Yami), was 'born' 5 years ago…so…Malik's age, 16-511. I'm good at math )

Okay…this was just completely random babbling…; this story will actually start next chapter, I hope. Now, I warn you guys now…this is going to end up being MalikXIshizu (One sided) With another 1 or 2 pairings later one. The rating may change as well…so…R and R…NO FLAMES, for the love of Ra!


End file.
